


【綠赤】突發事件（偽．綠高赤）

by syelleangle



Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Summary: Love Alarm Series 4
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Takao Kazunari, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou, Midorima Shintarou & Takao Kazunari
Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853167





	1. Chapter 1

**私密群組【不能說的秘密】**

赤司：我決定了

高尾：決定要懲罰小真？

赤司：……你守住電話多久了？

高尾：從你們強迫我玩電話play後一直睡不著

赤司：要把帳算在綠間身上嗎？

高尾：我比較想算在你身上(ーー;)算了，懲罰小真等於懲罰你，反正到最後你鐵定會心疼他

赤司：我這回打算強硬到底

高尾：好吧，我知道你的腰有多疼了(´-﹏-`；)

高尾：還有，你什麼時候對小真硬得起來啊？σ`∀´)σ

赤司：綠間技術很好

高尾：隔著屏幕都能感受到的得意臉是怎麼回事！？(#`Д´)ﾉ

赤司：要不然我怎麼射得出來

高尾：你是故意把話斷開兩截嗎！！！(╬☉д⊙)

赤司：你猜

高尾：我猜了你今晚是不是又要播放什麼PLAY給我聽？

赤司：聽起來你很期待？

赤司：昨晚興奮得睡不著？

赤司：我以為你昨晚發誓對我們兩個都沒有興趣

高尾：那是因為你逼得我不得不說(／‵Д′)／~ ╧╧

——：所以高尾君的真心話是，你對他們都很有興趣？

高尾：才沒有！被逼著聽床戲，凡是男人都會興奮起來！

——：聽起來很憤慨，事實上你是樂在其中吧？

——：或許我們可以猜一下你是對誰產生性幻想。

——：綠間君嗎？還是赤司君？

高尾：我不能同時意淫他們兩個嗎(－－〆)

——：所以你對兩個人都有興趣。

——：想當中間那一個？

高尾：我對被插沒有興趣！！！！

——：搞不好高尾君對壓倒綠間君和赤司君感興趣

高尾：這個我用小真的幸運物發誓，絕無此事！

——：意思是，你感興趣的不是綠間君，而是赤司君？

高尾：也不是這個意思＿|￣|○

——：那就是你對和綠間君一起壓倒赤司君有興趣？

——：一向秒答的高尾君靜音了三十秒

——：也沒有輸入中的字樣

——：所以我說中了，赤司君

高尾：吵死了(／‵Д′)／~ ╧╧

高尾：你這個外人什麼都不知道就別亂說等等等等等你不是赤司你是誰？！

——：現在才發現嗎？

——：反應太遲鈍了

——：赤司君可是從我說話以來一聲不吭

赤司：正因為如此，才把他的真心話逼出來了，黑子

高尾：黑子！！！！！！！！？？？？？？？？

黑子：你好

黑子：赤司君似乎認為這回的懲罰大計有我在會好玩得多

黑子：原本我打算默默看著，不參與你們的黃色話題的，比方說電話play之類的

黑子：但是我突然發現高尾君似乎在幻想一些很有趣的事情，忍不住開口了，對不起

高尾：我沒有在幻想！！

赤司：毫無說服力

赤司：都能給你聽床了，我不介意你繼續幻想

赤司：但我沒有興趣被兩個男人壓倒

高尾：我要是真是敢做的話會被小真扭斷脖子吧(¯―¯٥)

赤司：我幫你問？

高尾：你不是沒興趣？

赤司：我對綠間的反應有興趣

赤司：不做到最後，讓你看看的話還是可以的

赤司：如果綠間同意的話

高尾：小真要是同意了你就該哭

赤司：不用，我剛剛把這個對話給他看了

高尾：Σ(ﾟдﾟ)

高尾：別在這種地方開這種玩笑Σ(ﾟдﾟ)

赤司：這份記錄剪頭去尾後看起來頗像一回事的

赤司：不過你的擔心是無謂的

赤司：綠間這回生氣的對象是我

赤司：要知道，喜歡我的人挺多的

赤司：綠間不喜歡別人碰他的東西，但他更不喜歡自己的東西想跑掉

高尾：你又不是東西

高尾：啊，不是罵你m(｡≧ｴ≦｡)m

赤司：我知道

赤司：所以我很不快

赤司：他無視我的命令

高尾：把你當成他的東西一樣在床上蹂躪了一天，是不是？我懂

赤司：你懂什麼(－－〆)

黑子：高尾君你得讓赤司說君說完才好插嘴

高尾：Σ(ﾟдﾟ)原來你還在Σ(ﾟдﾟ)

黑子：在網絡上變成影子挺容易的

赤司：我在說話

高尾：我在聽(._.)

黑子：我在聽(._.)

赤司：他必須為此付出代價

赤司：待會他來你家找人的時候，你就告訴他不在就好

高尾：什麼意思？赤司你對小真做什麼了？！

赤司：心疼了？

赤司：待會你就知道了

高尾：？？？？？

※


	2. Chapter 2

叮咚、叮咚

門鈴不停地響，高尾努力無視那噪音，站在門前努力思考待會該如何應對。

如果直接跟小真說自己什麼也不知道的話，不知道有沒有用……「高尾！開門。你想要讓我把全部人吵起來嗎？」

好吧，那兩個都愛威脅人的傢伙都給他等著……高尾深呼吸，伸手解開了門鎖，卻差點被彈開的門撞掉了鼻子，「哇，小真你是來真的嗎？」這一下絕對有殺人的嫌疑！

「什麼認真なのだよ？我只是過來取走放在你這的幸運物而已。」銳利的視線往高尾身上掃了掃，看得他雞皮疙瘩都要起來了，但是綠間除此以外就沒有別的動作。難道赤司猜錯了？還是說，小真還沒有發現赤司的計劃？

「咦？你在我家放了什麼東西？」在事發之前，他得努力裝得跟沒事人似的。

「企鵝的玩偶，我大概是放在板車上面了。」

「那我去幫你拿……不過小真會忘記拿幸運物真是少見呢。」話雖如此，努力打探一下消息也不壞。

「……」

等了幾秒都沒有回答，高尾回頭一看，卻發現綠間好像突然對天花板的黑點有了興趣，一直盯住那一處不放。

啊呀，原來是那種事呀？高尾笑得異常曖昧，拍拍綠間的肩膀笑道，「原來不是自己要用的，而是赤司的幸運物？」

「才不是他的幸運物なのだよ……啊！」綠間衝口而出後，才發現高尾可疑的表情，馬上扭過頭說，「跟你沒關係のだよ。」

「沒關係才怪，你忘了你們昨晚對我做了什麼好事？」高尾不客氣地抱怨，正好在此時把人情討回來好了。「你們搞得我晚上都睡不好了。」

這樣子想著的他，卻忘記了一件重要的事，直到察覺到綠間危險的視線才恍然大悟，「這樣說來，你是因為誰才興奮得睡不著？嗯？」

「呃……」糟糕，自掘墳墓了，小真的醋勁有多厲害他又不是不知道——「可能是你——？」

說出來的話心虛得連他自己都不相信，綠間也不是傻的，那雙眼滲出來的綠光可怕得要在高尾身上戳出一個洞來，「我？你確定？」

更可怕的是，綠間開始盯他的屁股看啦！！！！！

高尾冷汗哇啦哇啦地流下，他用盡全力用雙手擋住逐步逼近的綠間，擺出最誠懇的樣子大叫，「你有什麼好擔心的？赤司不是喜歡你喜歡到不行？我一點插進去的空隙都沒有啦！」

這對情侶到底是為了什麼才要在他面前秀恩愛？！這番話他這輩子都不要說第二遍了！

然而，不知何故，綠間聽完這句話後，雖然停止逼近，讓高尾得以免去變成紙貼在牆上的命運，但臉頰煞地紅透了，別過視線，死活不肯跟他對視。

「啊……」高尾再次後知後覺地反應過來，剛剛那番話確實可以用歧義來解讀，但是，「……為什麼要想歪啊？！我說，小真你的腦內幻想比我豐富多了好不好？！」更重要的是，為什麼要臉紅，難道不應是生氣才對嗎？這人是什麼意思？！

不知情的人還以為這人也有相同的意思呢！

話說，想著想著，連自己也臉紅了是怎麼回事？高尾摀著發燙的臉，同樣不敢對上綠間的眼睛。他現在才發現，小真昨晚的聲音……跟說話時的聲線其實沒什麼變化……嗚哇，這樣一想，小真不就是昨晚剛剛跟赤司做完便過來這裡了嗎？

可惜洗了澡的說……

「你這是什麼意思？他是我的……我的……嗯，怎樣想也是我的事吧？」偏偏這時候的小真還要用同樣的聲音做這種無力的抗議，真是一點說服力也沒有……

但是，他的話提醒了高尾一件事——赤司現在正生著小真的氣。那小真過來拿不是幸運物的企鵝玩偶是為了什麼？而他不知道赤司在生氣的話，即是赤司今早的訊息是在小真出門後才發出來的嗎？

「打給我的人不是你，是赤司吧？你根本就管不住他。」先說一下，他這話確實是故意的，因為他真的很想知道綠間來這裡幹嘛，可不是要惹小真生氣哦！

「你懂什麼？」果然，綠間馬上反駁他的話，語氣衝得很，「那個企鵝的肚子抱起來很舒服，高度剛剛好可以用來墊著腰……唔。」

墊著腰？墊著腰做什麼……高尾的視線往他臉上溜了一圈，瞬間了悟，「昨晚戰況太激烈，現在要用按摩來陪罪啦？」太遲了，赤司的怒火已經燒到你身上了，小真。

「……」

「不說話就當成默認了？」高尾開玩笑的追問，卻惹來綠間惱羞成怒的回答，附帶令人骨頭產生涼意的尖銳視線，「……怎麼聽起來你好像知道些什麼？」

「怎麼可能？！」高尾在背脊被逼重新貼回牆上以前趕緊否認，「那是因為小真你的話到處都是漏洞好不好？不會說謊就不要亂學！」要是小真知道他在赤司的行動裡參了一腳的話——現在沒有但以後總會有的——他絕對吃不完兜著走。這跟被逼聽電話PLAY完全是兩個次元的事情……

綠間一臉孤疑地看著他，擺明瞭就是不相信他，但高尾眼明手快地從板車裡拿來了綠間心心念念的企鵝玩偶，直接塞進物主懷裡，順著走道的方向把人給推出去，「拿了就趕快回去，赤司都要等得不耐煩啦！」

「我自己會走，不要推なのだよ！」

「是〜是〜〜」

上天保佑，待會綠間回到家裡的時候，他已經逃得夠遠了。

這回高尾醬真的要性命不保了嗚〜〜

※


	3. Chapter 3

**私密群組【不能說的秘密】**

赤司：怎樣？

高尾：你是在我身上裝了偷窺鏡頭嗎？小真才剛走耶

赤司：沒有被發現就行

高尾：誰說的，我被嚇出一身冷汗

高尾：不對！你剛剛說小真會來我家找你，可是他沒有！

高尾：你說你把聊天記錄給他看了！！可是他一點反應也沒有！

高尾：你騙我！｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

赤司：不對

赤司：剛剛的發送時間是正確的

赤司：剛好是綠間走到一半，不會回頭找你，反而會馬上回家找我的距離

高尾：奇怪，你不是要利用我惹怒小真嗎？

赤司：能夠把這種話說得理所當然的你聽起來也很奇怪

高尾：我和你一樣，都覺得小真的反應會很有趣(≧▽≦)

赤司：我發覺只要牽扯到你，綠間的反應都會變得非常可愛，想要試試看而已

赤司：真令人火大

高尾：(=o=;)別忘了我們現在可是同謀(=o=;)

高尾：槍口請向著小真發射(・へ・)

赤司：我沒說完

高尾：(ー_ー)你請說

高尾：不過我還是覺得，你這個惡趣味真的該改改，會沒人愛的-`д´-

赤司：綠間也這樣說

赤司：可他就是喜歡我這一點

高尾：秀恩愛的混蛋還玩什麼報復遊戲？

赤司：不是報復，離家出走而已

高尾：秀恩愛的混蛋還玩什麼離家出走！？

赤司：不是你建議我報復綠間嗎？（請參照《電話警報．前篇》）

赤司：比起你的笨方法，我只是想出一個更有效的注意而已

高尾：(ΦωΦ)結合上文下理來說，你是要小真試試自己的東西要跑掉的滋味？

赤司：錯，我是要讓他知道，我喜歡誰、跟誰在一起是我的事，他是要吃醋妒忌是他的事，可是報復在我身上會令我非常不爽

高尾：(*≥▽≤)ツ┏━┓我怎麼聽起來都是你的問題，小真太可憐了

赤司：就算你這樣說，他是我的這一點事實也不會改變

高尾：(；一_一)我重申一遍，我對擁有小真沒有一點興趣！！！

黑子：赤司君，請容我提醒你一下，高尾君感興趣的對象是你

高尾：高尾：Σ(ﾟдﾟ)原來你還在Σ(ﾟдﾟ)

黑子：我是影子

黑子：別管我的事了，在赤司君心中，高尾君你就跟隱形了沒分別

黑子：如果你想達成你不為人知的欲望的話，你得努力提升存在感才行

黑子：雖然我知道你為什麼不答話，但是這樣的情況會令赤司君很尷尬不知道該怎樣插話

黑子：請不要隱身不回

高尾：做成這個尷尬情況的不是你嗎？！(@_@)

高尾：而且怎麼聽起來是你在鼓勵小真和赤司分手？！

黑子：我對於糾結不清的感情關係很有興趣

黑子：而且我也不喜歡大家的赤司君被綠間君私有化了

赤司：我什麼時候尷尬來著

赤司：你們兩個怎樣那麼多廢話？

高尾：＼(◎o◎)／反射弧太長なのだよ

赤司：閉嘴

高尾：(￣ー￣)ﾆﾔﾘ

黑子：所以，赤司君你離家出走了嗎？

高尾：(>ω<)強行拉回話題

黑子：閉嘴

赤司：GJ

黑子：謝謝

黑子：說到底我才是旁白，高尾君是第三男主角，別搶我台詞

高尾：(｡>﹏<｡)好

高尾：我才第三Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

黑子：不滿意？

高尾：不，我想知道誰才是第一和第二男主角

黑子：我以為你要說0號男主角

高尾：都知道了還問什麼

高尾：在床上有主導權和實際生活的主導權是兩回事ʕ•ٹ•ʔ

黑子：現在赤司君都說要離家出走，你說呢？

赤司：你們說什麼，主導權當然要握在手裡才是正道

高尾：先聽著罷(ㆁωㆁ*)

高尾：所以你的離家出走是怎麼回事？

赤司：就是離開家裡走出去的意思

高尾：……

黑子：所以，赤司君打算去哪裡？你的本家的話，綠間君肯定找得到

赤司：我不打算這樣做

高尾：Σ(ﾟДﾟ)該不會是打算躲在我家Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

高尾：小真絕對會把我碎屍萬斷Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

赤司：不要把你自己看得太重要

黑子：不要把你自己看得太重要

高尾：同時！？Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

高尾：我受傷了(´；ω；｀)

赤司：我不見了，綠間一定會去找你，所以你那兒也不是我的選擇

高尾：(^o^)看來我在小真心裡也挺重要的嘛

赤司：……

黑子：高尾君，你再這樣說的話，赤司君就不邀請你了

高尾：邀請我什麼？

赤司：黑子，你猜到了？

黑子：比方說錯開時間邀請高尾君到綠間君家裡作客一會兒

黑子：在外面找人的綠間君絕對不會想到赤司君會和情敵窩在自己家裡

高尾：不是情敵

黑子：榨乾綠間君一天的體力兼讓他心急如焚，這個懲罰夠份量了吧？

高尾：無視我嗎？

赤司：夠了

赤司：不過你對綠間挺好的

黑子：你原來設想的計劃是什麼？

赤司：雖不打算和↓↓↓這傢伙假戲真做，但是我原來想的是一起到酒店睡一覺再回去

黑子：誰睡床？

赤司：當然是我

赤司：腰痛死了

高尾：這傢伙是什麼意思(@_@)我也不想跟你單獨去酒店好嗎？(ヽ´ω`)

赤司：擔心自己把持不住嗎？

赤司：沒關係，你壓不倒我的

赤司：如果有需要，我很樂意用手拷把你困住

高尾：Σ(ﾟДﾟ)手拷！！？Σ(ﾟДﾟ)Σ(ﾟДﾟ)這是什麼play？

黑子：SM

赤司：你聽起來很想玩的樣子，不用客氣

高尾：才沒有！！！

黑子：不是看起來很想玩，高尾君應該很感興趣才對

高尾：都說了沒有！(ヽ´ω`)

赤司：綠間不在的話我不想玩別的play

黑子：但是，只要把這個對話給綠間君看，或是給別的人看，大概十有八九的人都會認為赤司君你和高尾君有什麼特殊關係，不能只怪綠間君小心眼

赤司：他只是愛吃醋而已，不是小心眼

赤司：要說為什麼話題會往這個方向發展，全都是因為這人有不該有的好奇心的錯

高尾：雖然話題是由我開始的，但後來很明顯是你嫉妒我和小真感情好，拼命在我面前用黃段子秀恩愛好嗎嘛！？(@_@)

高尾：別以為我不知道！！！

黑子：值得慶幸的是，高尾君的注意力已經成功移到赤司君身上了

黑子：現在綠間君大概已經發現你不見了，奇蹟的世代那邊的群組在不停傳來未讀訊息

黑子：我幾乎以為手機要壞了

赤司：接下來就交給你了，黑子

黑子：了解。話說回來，赤司君你去哪了？

黑子：沒有回應，兩個人是私聊去了？

黑子：……好吧，我會照辦的。但赤司君你真的要小心一點，綠間君看起來快要急壞了。

黑子：祝你們好運。

※

高尾：你在哪？

赤司：你很在意？

高尾：我想知道你什麼時候會來襲擊……不，邀請我

赤司：放心，我沒有興趣襲擊綠間以外的人

赤司：大概半個小時左右

高尾：你在哪？

赤司：順道經過神社去買鉛筆了

高尾：( ﾟдﾟ)

赤司：什麼意思？

高尾：(・o・)就是覺得你還真是愛繞著小真來轉呢，連生氣的時候也只想著他的事

赤司：嫉妒？

高尾：羨慕一下不行嗎(ヽ´ω`)(-_-メ)

赤司：雖然他有時候會惹我生氣，但是如果我想要真太郎的世界裡有七成都是我的成份的話，我來付出剩下的三成也是理所當然的

高尾：……不改天帝本色，果然是赤司(´-﹏-`；)

赤司：更喜歡我了嗎？

高尾：(ヽ´ω`)才沒有！

高尾：話說回來，我去神社找你？

赤司：在神木下面等，我的髮色太顯眼了

高尾：原來你有自知之明(¯―¯٥)

高尾：待會見

赤司：待會見

赤司：不要把板車帶來

高尾：你想太多了，你又不是小真(ヽ´ω`)

※


	4. Chapter 4

**私密群組【天生有染髮的人絕對是得天獨厚】**

綠間：赤司，你去哪了？

綠間：赤司，你去哪了？

綠間：赤司，你去哪了？

綠間：赤司，你去哪了？

青峰：吵死了！！！找赤司的話就去打電話！！！

桃井：啊阿大你原來醒著怎麼不來練習！！！？

青峰：吵死了！我昨晚跟火神打了一整晚籃球！我要睡覺！

綠間：我打過了，但他不接電話なのだよ

黑子：可能在睡覺？

綠間：不，我一回來他就不在了

黃瀨：哇塞，小赤司昨晚在小綠間家裡過夜？

黃瀨：感情真好

紫原：過夜又怎樣？一醒來人不就不見了？

紫原：我說哪，會不會是綠仔你哪裡惹赤仔生氣了？

紫原：我會代赤仔捏爆你哦～～

黑子：綠間君，不要因為害羞便不說話了，什麼都不知道的我們是不可能幫你的忙

綠間：我什麼都沒有做

紫原：可能是你的床上功夫太差勁是不是？赤仔忍受不了你的粗暴對待所以離家出走……不，說到底那是你家不是他家，每回赤仔過來東京都到綠仔家裡去住真是太狡猾了。要是晚上做得太厲害又會告假不來打街籃，說到底都是綠仔你色慾薰心的錯

青峰：看見色慾薰心四個字我一下子就清醒了

黑子：紫原君怨念甚重

黑子：我很驚訝，青峰君居然知道那四個字

青峰：喂！

青峰：這裡不需要你來做吐糟擔當！

青峰：不過我也覺得是這個理由

綠間：為什麼？你知道什麼？是不是你把赤司藏起來了？

青峰：你是笨蛋嗎？赤司個頭那麼大我怎麼藏得起來？要是我藏起來的話怎樣可能會跟你說？

青峰：除了那個理由以外我想不到別的赤司會躲起來的理由，那可是赤司呢！

黃瀨：小青峰這個答案難得地有條理呢。我倒是覺得要是小赤司要躲小綠間的話，絕對不會躲在這些你一來就會找到的地方(≧∇≦)b

紫原：比起找人還是自我反省更好哪

綠間：紫原你閉嘴

黑子：綠間君你找過赤司君常去的地方了嗎？有沒有什麼可疑的地方呢？

綠間：要說可疑的話，可疑的是高尾なのだよ

綠間：赤司就留下一個跟那傢伙可疑的通訊記錄就跑了なのだよ

綠間：今早去拿企鵝玩偶時看起來也很可疑

黃瀨：果然是因為做得太激烈嗎……٩(♡ε♡ )۶

黃瀨：沒圖沒真相

綠間：[截圖][截圖][截圖]

綠間：我去他家裡找過，伯母說高尾接了赤司電話就出去了なのだよ

青峰：……

黃瀨：……

紫原：……活該

黑子：意思同上。但紫原君說得有點太過了。

綠間：什麼意思？

黃瀨：怎樣說呢，大概小赤司對小高尾很有興趣呢

青峰：從沒有見過赤司聊得那麼起勁

紫原：你的男朋友被你的拍檔搶了呢～～活該

綠間：赤司還是我的なのだよ！

紫原：很快就不是了

綠間：紫原！

紫原：你兇我有什麼用，腿長在赤仔身上，他不愛你的時候，你就是路邊的草

青峰：紫原你什麼時候變成戀愛大師了？

黃瀨：和議(≧▽≦)(｡>﹏<｡)(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

紫原：才沒有～～

紫原：但如果赤仔和綠仔分手回到我身邊的話我就不會嫉妒他

綠間：休想

綠間：除非你跨過我的屍體なのだよ

青峰：提醒你一下，你的HP值已經被高尾削得只剩下一半不到，只要赤司說一句分手你就死定了

綠間：死不了なのだよ

綠間：你們都認為赤司跟高尾跑了？

黃瀨：終於問中重點•̀.̫•́✧

黃瀨：話說聰明得過份的我發現了這段對話的不尋常之處

黃瀨：你們猜猜那是什麼？

紫原：你是想說那個——吧，在赤仔的計劃裡有第三人存在

黑子：看來那個人還在裡面煽風點火

黑子：這才導致了赤司君的出走事件

青峰：既然赤司特地把那個人的名字劃去，那就代表綠間認識那個人？

黑子：青峰君今天難得地很聰明

黃瀨：等一下，你們怎麼輕輕鬆鬆就把我的大發現說穿了呢？

紫原：一眼就看到了……

黑子：先不說那個第三人的事，赤司君的行蹤才是最重要的，不是嗎？

黑子：不過我個人覺得與其花時間去找赤司君，倒不如綠間君你來想想赤司君離家出走的理由？

黃瀨：搞不好只要你道歉的話，小赤司就會回家了呢

綠間：這個是我和赤司之間的事，你們別管

綠間：我到了青峰家門口

綠間：赤司，你要是想逃的話就儘管逃，但盡人事的我是絕不會放過抓住你的機會なのだよ

黃瀨：嗯嗯嗯！！！為什麼跑到小青峰那裡？！

黃瀨：難道說……

黃瀨：小赤司難道早到藏在我們之間？！

黑子：黃瀨君，你就算用這種腔調說話，比綠間君還要晚一步發現真相是不行的哦

※

「你來晚了，他們早就跑了啦。」

撞開房門後，綠間第一句聽見的話就是這個。不過，抱著青峰可能是騙他的希望，綠間還是一把推開礙事的路障，探頭看進去青峰亂七八糟的房間裡——「可惡！」綠間懊惱地槌了一下牆壁，低咒出聲。

眼前除了青峰亂得嚇人的被子以外，確實是沒有一個藏人的地方，而他很清楚赤司是絕、對、不、可、能藏在那種地方的，轉生一百遍都沒有可能なのだよ。那個人本來就是除了他以外的味道都不喜歡染到身上的類型，但是，看來高尾和成是一個例外なのだよ……

綠間臉色略顯陰沉地轉身，一掌把青峰拍在牆上質問。他們之間僅僅三厘米的高度差在這種時候還是會被賦予一點點優勢的。

「喂，赤司去哪裡了？！」

然而，青峰只是懶洋洋地打了個呵欠，「就算你怎樣追問下去，赤司也不會從衣櫃裡跳出來——」

綠間馬上打開了衣櫃，裡面當然是什麼都沒有。

「喂，赤司呢？」

青峰傻眼了，沒睡醒的瞌睡蟲一瞬間全都跑光光，「我只是隨便說說而已，你還真是跑去檢查？」

「也有可能是赤司事前告訴你該如何應付我なのだよ。」綠間繼續以視線搜查房間裡可能藏人的角落，「剛剛你在LINE上說的話一看就知道有古怪，你什麼時候說話可以有這般有條理，那我就可能不帶幸運物也能活下去なのだよ。」

「別以為我聽不出來你在諷刺我腦子不好使。」

青峰瞪他一眼，要不是有赤司的命令在身，他早就用蠻力把這個四眼扔出門外好嘛？一大清早就來擾人清夢，這對情侶真是麻煩死了！

不過他怎樣也不可能找赤司算帳，或者說，給綠間算雙倍的帳以後，綠間自然會在赤司身上幫他討回來。這樣想來，似乎挺划算的，前提是他能夠利用手上的消息把這個「代表債主」耍得團團轉才行。

於是，對於綠間第三度逼問他「赤司在哪裡」的話，青峰看著天花板搔搔頭，努力回想赤司教給他的話，適當地給「獵人」發放消息：「他們先前確實在這裡留了一陣子，我手機上的訊息除了第一條以外，全都是你拍檔做的好事。」

交換條件是赤司得幫他說服桃井讓他多睡一會才去練習，他本人在交易完成後便倒頭大睡去也。

「高尾？」綠間的眉頭瞬間皺得足以夾成蚊子，「他們真的在一起？」

「誰管你啊，突然衝來找赤司，這裡沒有，趕緊去下一家。」他揮揮手，佯裝趕人。

但綠間可不吃這一套，直接開出條件，「最新發行的麻衣寫真集一本なのだよ。」

「可惜，這個赤司剛剛已經答應給我了。」條件是「不要問問題，照著我的話去做」。而他也懶得去介入這對現充+第三者的戀愛風暴之間，大家都是男的，好好的打籃球不就好了嗎？偏偏要刺激來刺激去的。

更重要的是，這兩個人的吃醋方式都超乎常人，老愛把四周的人都扯下水，就算是想要看好戲也要有個限度啊！

想到此處，青峰更是想要趕緊把綠間打發走，趕在桃井找上門以前再睡一會兒。

然而，綠間卻抓準了青峰話裡的漏洞，「你的意思是，赤司讓你答應了什麼事情巳？」

「是又如何？你能令我說出來嗎？」

「嘖。」綠間冷哼一聲，直接亮出「對青峰專用」最有效的底牌，出門前便準備妥當真是盡人事了。「比起新的，永遠是舊的比較值錢なのだよ。要是你告訴我赤司來這裡以後發生的事情和他的行蹤的話，五年前小麻衣出道後的第一本泳衣寫真就是你的。」

——直中紅心！？

青峰一如預期以迅雷不及掩耳的速度試圖奪走綠間手上的本子，被綠間敏捷地避開後，眼睛總算變得明亮有神，事實上，綠間差點以為自己變成了一塊香噴噴的肉塊，即將被黑豹吞下肚。

只是，這種顫慄感相較起失去赤司的感覺來說，完全不值一提なのだよ。

青峰眼見行動不成功，只好瞪了他好幾眼，不情不願地開口道：「也沒什麼，就是赤司躺了一會兒高尾的膝枕，他清醒過來後想要拿寫真集來堵住我的嘴巴——」

他的話被綠間驀地舉起的一隻手阻止。

「膝枕？」眼前的男人用陰沉得嚇人的聲線向他發問，「你剛剛說的是，膝枕？」

青峰乾笑幾聲，「重點是那個啊？」真搞不懂情侶的腦回路。

「重點還可以是什麼？」

那個敏感詞彙略過腦海時，他的心臟簡直像吃了重物一擊的砰陀一般猛地彈上半空。青峰的語氣聽起來是在嘲笑他的過度反應，完全是「膝枕有什麼大不了?沒把人給睡了便不錯了」的意思，但是睡在膝枕上的人可是赤司！他的赤司啊混帳！

綠間決定先在心裡把高尾大卸八塊再說別的，但青峰顯然不打算讓他好過，自然而然便把他不想聽的事（其實他很想知道但是知道了的話鐵定要把高尾殺了，這一點讓他覺得有點可惜）全都竹筒倒豆子一般說出來：「誰也知道赤司不可能睡我的床上，家裡又沒有多餘的枕頭，所以高尾就借出他的膝蓋——」

「夠了。剩下的你不用說我都想像得到なのだよ。」

在感受到極度的震驚後綠間此刻的語氣冷靜得連自己都覺得可怕。到了這種時候，比起發怒，他倒是想知道在「離家出走」和「膝枕」之後，赤司還可以做出什麼刺激到他的神經，又不至於讓他氣得分手？

「你只要告訴我他人在哪裡就行了なのだよ。」

青峰看著那張臉，怎樣也不覺得那是「沒事」的樣子。「真是的，綠間你比我想像中更不冷靜啊。」

「是嗎？但是我現在的腦子很清醒，不如說，太過清醒了なのだよ。」

綠間自忖是赤司的男朋友，可不是他的掌心玩偶，若是那傢伙以為這樣做便會得償所願，那麼以後動不動就拿這招來威脅他那怎麼辦？

必須冷靜下來，他對自己說。如同當初捉住赤司的心那樣，一步一步把目標攻略下來，回頭再「懲罰」一下便行了。

「要真是清醒的話，你就不會問我這種蠢問題。」

「什麼意思？」

青峰不耐煩地反個白眼，「那可是赤司耶，如果他真心想要跟你玩躲貓貓，他會特地告訴我待會要私奔去哪裡？」

綠間眼神一凜，「不是私奔，只是離家出走なのだよ。」

「嚴格來說，你家本來就不是他家，赤司只是在回東京的時候暫住你那兒而已。」青峰毫不客氣地戳穿名為「現實」的泡泡，「紫原說得對，戀愛就是麻煩，那傢伙不愛你的時候，你不過就是路邊的胡蘿蔔，連拔都懶得拔出來了。」

「……紫原說的可不是胡蘿蔔，他說的是草。」

「……這種時候你還在跟我糾結這個嗎？」重點是，該如何把自己從路邊不要的胡蘿蔔變成可食用的胡蘿蔔啊！「談戀愛果然會讓天才變成呆瓜。」

「我不是呆瓜なのだよ，蠢峰。」綠間推推眼鏡，試圖結束這段沒營養的對話轉身欲走，卻被青峰懶洋洋的聲音叫住，「等一下，你不聽聽看五月對赤司行動的預測報告嗎？」

綠間沒有回頭，反而抬起一隻腳踏下樓梯，「我待會便打算去問桃井なのだよ。」

「可是赤司也去拜託桃井保密了——用上哲的獨照做賄賂。」青峰笑得一臉奸詐，而綠間深深地覺得，撇開一臉狂妄自大的蠢相不談，這人認真起來的時候，可不像他的外表那般沒大腦，赤司以前便說過，小看野生動物的直覺可是會遭殃的。

「那麼，你想要我給你什麼好處？」

這個嘛——青峰從亂七八糟的雜物堆裡找出兩本教科書，「幫我劃一下重點。」

「……你還真是死性不改なのだよ。」難怪會找上他，而不是直接向赤司提要求，那傢伙是絕對不會做這種事的，倒是綠間自己在中學時代就為了球隊的未來做過不少——「那你就不要幫我劃重點，自己去找赤司吧，慢走不送！」

「桐皇的前輩呢？」

「今吉前輩不在，若松的腦袋也不比我聰明到哪裡去，但我要是掛科就別想去合宿了。」

「原來你有自知之明なのだよ。」綠間嘆氣，尤關赤司的事，這件事他是非做不可了。「所以，桃井的預測是什麼？而且，為什麼在這段時間內，你們能確保赤司和高尾不會逃到別的地方去？」

※


	5. Chapter 5

高尾：赤司

赤司：怎麼了？

高尾：你是故意嗎？

赤司：故意坐得那麼遠？對，我是故意的

高尾：高尾醬好寂寞╮(╯_╰)╭明明電車裡就只有我們兩個人

赤司：誰叫我長得太顯眼？你就忍耐一下不行嗎？

高尾：為什麼要用這個語氣？我雞皮疙瘩都起來了-`д´-

高尾：所以說，就因為這個理由？

赤司：好吧，那是因為你太煩人了。一旦坐在我旁邊，你就會不停地說話，然後我就想睡覺。

高尾：這番話聽起來有點過份，不，就是很過份(#`Д´)ﾉ

赤司：你現在這個語氣只要改一點點就會很像黃瀨了，加油

高尾：見鬼，為什麼我裝完青峰之後又得裝黃瀨(#`Д´)ﾉ(#`Д´)ﾉ

赤司：青峰那兒你完全是失敗了

高尾：所以說，為什麼非要讓我去做不擅長的事情？還要被小真發現了(#`Д´)ﾉ(#`Д´)ﾉ(#`Д´)ﾉ

赤司：要是他發現不了才不好

赤司：躲貓貓的遊戲是要有追有跑的才有趣

高尾：我快要分不清楚你到底是在懲罰小真還是在懲罰我了(╬ﾟдﾟ)

高尾：由始至終都是在曲線秀恩愛嘛(／‵Д′)／~ ╧╧

高尾：你玩得太盡興了(╬☉д⊙)

赤司：的確

赤司：不過我很好奇綠間是什麼時候開始發現「青峰」有問題的

綠間：從一開始

高尾：(((ﾟДﾟ;)))

赤司：(((ﾟДﾟ;)))

高尾：赤司嚇得連顏文字都跑出來了！Σ( ° △ °)

綠間：我今天一大早都被他嚇得夠嗆なのだよ

赤司：你是怎樣進來的？

綠間：高尾那傢伙用青峰的手機登入的時候，大概也登入過自己的帳戶吧，總之就是忘了刪除登入資料なのだよ

赤司：然後青峰出賣了我

綠間：不，他是敗給了男人的色欲

赤司：有什麼比未發售的小麻衣寫真集更吸引人？

綠間：比方說已經絕版的小麻衣寫真集なのだよ

赤司：可惡

高尾：嘿嘿，赤司的天帝之眼輸了耶థ౪థ

赤司：閉嘴

高尾：好啦好啦我會閉唷，別瞪我了

綠間：你們兩個是故意在我面前調情的嗎？

高尾：(((ﾟДﾟ;)))

赤司：(((ﾟДﾟ;)))

赤司：你真的該驗一下眼睛

高尾：小真，在你眼裡，調情的等級到底有多低啊？

綠間：閉嘴

高尾：才不要理你呢(◕ܫ◕)你人又不在我的旁邊

綠間：所以，赤司，高尾的膝枕很好躺嗎？

赤司：不錯

赤司：怎麼？我本來期待你的語氣會更加嚇人的

綠間：事實上，我已經氣得在腦海裡對你做過XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO的幻想了

赤司：……

高尾：小真，赤司罵你禽獸呢(っ・Д・)っ

高尾：然後臉紅了

高尾：直接躲在我懷裡去

高尾：怎樣？你要不要反省一下？

綠間：稍微

綠間：但現在他的所作所為只會讓我想對他做出更可怕的事なのだよ

高尾：話說回來，小真你的語氣跟平常很不一樣耶。明明是個傲嬌，怎麼說起這些話來變得那麼直白呢？

綠間：對付赤司，平常的手段也不管用

綠間：不管他在做什麼，你要是敢把手黏在他身上，回來就給你好看なのだよ

高尾：小真好厲害

高尾：怎麼知道我剛剛把手伸進赤司衣服裡頭了？

綠間：&*@&#*@&#%*$@&*

高尾：哇塞，這回是亂碼嗎？

綠間：抱歉，我剛剛摔了手機なのだよ

高尾：好吧，我是開玩笑的

高尾：不過赤司一邊笑一邊往我懷裡藏是真的喲wwww

綠間：%$&^*%#@#&

高尾：(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞手機手機，你沒事吧？

綠間：高尾！

赤司：夠了

赤司：綠間，你在哪？

綠間：你要來找我？離家出走玩完了？

赤司：不，我不過是會繞著那裡走而已

綠間：那我是絕對不會跟你說了

赤司：但你從桃井那裡聽到了什麼呢？

綠間：連這個你都預知得到？

赤司：我總不是第一天知道青峰的嘴巴不嚴

綠間：你們現在打算去我家？

綠間：沒用的，桃井說你一定會選擇這個最會刺激我的做法なのだよ

綠間：最危險的地方就是最安全的地方，你就是這樣想的

高尾：小真，你的腦袋果然不如赤司靈光wwww

綠間：去死

綠間：什麼意思？

高尾：你這樣不就是自曝其短？直接跟我們說你正在回家的路上更省事呢σ`∀´)σ

綠間：……

綠間：赤司，你是故意的？

赤司：事實證明，綠間你為了找我，連腦袋都變得不靈光了

赤司：感覺超爽

綠間：……可惡，你絕對是被高尾帶壞了

赤司：我倒是覺得自己任性自我的地方沒什麼改變，反正你老是會被我帶著跑

赤司：如果真要說一項被高尾影響的地方

赤司：那就是我的臉皮變厚了

高尾：我聽著一點也不開心

高尾：不過，赤司的色氣果然是受小真影響嗎？

綠間：……你是怎樣感受到赤司的色氣的？

綠間：你不說出來的話我就扭斷你的脖子

綠間：喂！

綠間：好吧，你要逃就儘管逃吧

綠間：就算到了天涯海角我也會把你找出來的なのだよ！

※

「哈哈哈哈哈啊我不行了——！」高尾大笑著從坐椅滾下來，挨著赤司的大腿笑個不停，「天啊，小真跟那種復古的台詞真是超搭的！」

「注意儀態。」赤司低聲說了一句，但是唇邊的笑意可騙不了人。高尾看在眼裡，笑得愈發厲害，「嘛，我們也不遑多讓就是了……赤司你的計劃居然被小真打亂到這個地步，不得不說，小真果然是最了解你的人呢。」

赤司挑挑眉，「你怎麼不說，一切都是在我的掌握之內？」

「呃？」高尾愣住，「但是，你不是沒有猜到小真會突然出現在對話裡？」

「那是因為我沒有猜到你會蠢得留下登入資料在青峰的手機裡。」一記飛刀直插入高尾的腦門，偏偏這人還是笑著說的，高尾對此可真是欲哭無淚。「好吧，這算是我的錯。」

赤司愈想愈不放心，怎麼他這回帶上了一個豬隊友他自己不知道？「你有記得把三人群組裡面的東西都刪了吧？」要是之前的對話被綠間看到，黑子大概逃不過去。

「放心，刪了刪了。」高尾笑著擺擺手，「真是的，在關於赤司的事情上，小真就是會突然變聰明〜〜」

「那是因為我比他聰明罷。」

高尾聽得目瞪口呆，「天哪，你的臉皮到底發生什麼事了？」

赤司平靜地回答，「不是說了，那是受你影響的結果。」

「哎呀哎呀，能夠用這麼平靜的語氣說出來的你真是了不起呢。」高尾瞟了身旁合眼假寐的男人一眼，「這樣說來，能夠在你身上留下一部份的我，我也是算是了不起啦！」

說完，靜靜地聽著的赤司半晌都沒有反應，平靜的臉容就好像真的睡著了一般。不過，只是「好像」而已，高尾的鷹眼終究還是捕捉到那個人眼睫毛的一點點顫動，這一點發現不知怎地讓他有點高興，又有點受傷。

但要說原因的話，他又說不出個偶然來。

字面上來說，那就是因為赤司沒有馬上否認，而微動的眼睫也表示他是真的被自己的話觸動了吧？可是，那又何嘗不是在說，赤司是在考慮如何回應他嗎？

如果對象是小真的話，赤司大概會毫不猶豫地說：「我自己高興，不行嗎？」

因為對方是綠間真太郎，赤司才可以毫無保留地接納對方的一切，味道也好，身上的痕跡也好，就算是令人討厭的地方也會一併納為己有。

高尾對於這個人如此溫柔的地方，可以說是又愛又恨吶——如果一開始只是因為對兩人的關係感到好奇而接近，那到了後來，就算是自己被赤司那種奇怪的完美主義吸引了吧？

明明是天才，卻和小真一樣不斷努力著。

這個人身上背負的比誰都要多，卻毫不畏懼地把世界都背起來。

他對所有人都溫柔，實際上也只關注有利用價值的人，然而同性戀什麼的明明對自己一點好處都沒有，他卻對於自己想要的東西也沒有絲毫的懷疑，牢牢地把小真的心給抓住了。

只有小真，才能夠令赤司完全放鬆下來，任由對方對自己為所欲為，事後也不過是做出像小孩子鬧彆扭的行為，比方說離家出走、故意製造第三者什麼的——雖然看起來是赤司的風格，但是真的很可愛吶。

本來只是在旁邊看著的他，因此不知不覺便產生了奇怪的想法：如果，只是如果而已，這個人可以像注視小真那般看著我嗎？

從小真身上感覺到的，那彷彿擁有了全世界的幸福，也可以隨著那個人的視線轉移到自己身上嗎？

不得不承認，高尾便是被這種莫名其妙的想法驅使，參與了赤司這個莫名其妙的離家出走大行動。

然而，遺憾的是，繼失去小真的獨佔權之後，赤司的心還是不屬於他的。

「如果人的構成真的可以用百分比來形容的話……」

沉默了五分鐘的時間，列車也即將到站的時候，赤司驀地開口說了這樣一句奇怪的話。「那我的身體便是由赤司家和對勝利的欲望構成的。」

身體？高尾歪歪頭，對這個說法不甚理解，「小真連一咪咪的位置都沒有？」

「我還沒有說完。」

「你不用說我也知道，小真鐵定分到了百分之七十左右吧。那我佔了多少？」高尾已經看透了赤司根本不會對他做什麼，肆無忌憚地追問，「還有黑子他們，奇蹟的世代，還有洛山的隊友，你的家人又佔了多少？」

「……」赤司無言地掃了他一眼，自己說出來是一回事，被人逼問出來又是另一回事。要不是熟知高尾和成的性格，此刻對方大概已經被他丟在東京哪一個車站月台了，沒有把他扔進東京灣絕對是赤司的寬容大度發揮了作用所致。

「硬要說的，每個人在我心裡面佔的位置，根據重要程度略有不同，但是總體積絕對不會超過百分之十吧。」言下之意是，如果是你的話，能有百萬份之一算是不錯了。

「欸？！小真也是？他可是你用離家出走這一招來抗議的對象啊！」高尾傻眼了，小真的份額都這麼少，其他人不就吃西北風去了嗎？這人到底是有多濫情啊？

「我還沒有說完。」赤司又瞪了他一眼。「這是我今天第四次說出這句話了，黃瀨的記錄被你打破了，恭喜。」

什麼？這人真是好麻煩——沒膽子把這話說出口的高尾只好做了個拉上嘴巴拉鍊的手勢，滿臉堆笑地請天帝大人繼續往下說（說實話，他毫不懷疑赤司真的會一怒之下把他丟進東京灣）。

「那個人能在你心裡佔多少位置其實不重要，重要的是他佔的位置對你來說有多特別而已。」

談戀愛不就是這回事？

「濫」情的天帝大人如此說。

雖然一邊說一邊笑的模樣真是帥死了，

但是，被迫聽完一天以來不知道第幾次的秀恩愛話題的「第三者」君腦子裡想的卻是：

可惡的現充情侶該燒，請馬上就去死吧！高尾醬明明失戀了嗚嗚嗚——

※


	6. 番外：【高赤】紅毛狐狸

「喂，那麼我們接下來該去哪兒？」

「怎麼？已經從失戀裡恢復過來了嗎？」

「別把自己捧得太高，事實證明，我愛你也不過是這種程度而已。你該擔心的是小真會不會一怒之下把你給甩掉。」

「不會的。」對面座位的人露出了胸有成竹的笑容，「那個人不是說了嗎？就算到了天涯海角我也會把你找出來。」

「你的糖和棒子的比例在小真身上未免太不平衡了吧？」飽受情傷的高尾可管不了那麼多，怎樣狠便怎樣來。他居然被一對情侶如此玩弄於掌心之中，若不好好報復過來的話，那他便不配稱為男人了。不過，要是這兩個人這麼簡單便被他這些輕率的話給拆散，那高尾也輸得太不甘心了些。

「該我的，始終都是我的。」

「……我討厭你這種胸有成竹的語氣。」

赤司不輕不重地瞥了他一眼，「我以為，輸給綠間是你最好的結局了。」

什麼？這些話到底是從哪一張嘴裡說出來的？高尾忍住去捏赤司腮幫子的衝動——要是做了的話絕對會被扔進東京灣，只好改為用手指彈了他的額頭一下，「我才剛被你甩掉，你就不能給我一點同情心？」

「……」被彈額頭的赤司目瞪口呆地看著他，在高尾下一個輕挑的眨眼來臨之前，已經摀著額頭移到坐椅的最盡頭，害得高尾幾乎以為這人要大叫：「你別過來啊！」之類的話了，但赤司在做出那種事之前，說出來的卻是義正詞嚴的警告：「我可不是在怕。」

「……不怕的話，你坐得那麼遠幹嘛？」高尾磨拳擦掌，隨時準備第二次的襲擊行動。赤司一邊盯著他的手，一邊警告，「好吧，我額頭上的第一次被你收下了，到此為止。」

高尾見狀，幾乎要笑出聲來了，這個連頭毛都豎起來的紅髮小鬼竟然是那個「赤司征十郎」？他差點就要在原地大笑三聲。待會要向綠間確認一下，除了背脊以外，原來額頭也是赤司的敏感帶啊？

「嘿嘿嘿，你乾脆把其他的第一次都給我，怎樣？」

「我拒絕。」赤司索性移到對面的坐位上，離得高尾愈遠愈好，「不要試圖在我身上留下更多的紅印子。」

「為什麼？你擔心小真會吃醋？」高尾歪歪頭，故意走得更近。要比試視線範圍內的捉迷藏，有「鷹之眼」的輔助，他可不會輸給正在動搖的赤司。「說到底，不過是被人彈一下額頭，你用得著這樣嗎？」

赤司的表情雖然看起來沒什麼異樣，但眼神愈發凌厲起來，「算是我高估你對我的欲望程度了，我可不喜歡綠間以外的人對我動手動腳。」

高尾大呼冤枉，「只是彈額頭而已！」

「誰知道你會不會做出什麼奇怪的事。」

「不會啦！而且不管我做出什麼事，你只要把我推開不就好了嗎？」高尾甚至主動提出解決辦法，「你可是赤司耶，輕鬆一拳就可以把我打趴在地上。」

「這樣對你太失禮了。」

「既然知道這樣很失禮你就別逃了！」

「不行，離家出走和被別人碰了是兩回事。」

誒——？高尾花了十秒鐘才明白他的意思，說到底不就是因為擔心小真會發脾氣——等等，既然如此，為什麼當初不嚴詞拒絕？赤司真的可以一拳把他打昏了事，既然有那樣的擔心，不就是在說，赤、司、本、人、沒、有、拒、絕、他、的、意、思？！

想到此處，高尾馬上打開窗戶看了看，外面居然沒有下雨？真奇怪。

光看也知道他在想什麼的赤司冷冷地拋來一句：「死心罷，你腦子裡的幻想是不可能實現的。」

「嘛，或許多彈幾次額頭就能好好傳達給你呢……」

「傳達什麼？你的欲望嗎？」

「那又如何？小真剛剛說他對你的性幻想有XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO那麼多啊？怎麼不見你生氣？」

「因為我很期待。」

「期待你還離家出走幹什麼？」

「就是要離家出走才有這樣的待遇。」

「……我才剛被你甩掉，你就不能給我一點同情心？非要這樣刺激我嗎？」  
等等，這個對話怎麼有種很耳熟的感覺？高尾晃晃頭，眼前赤司的臉容也跟著晃了晃，但在他反應過來以前，赤司有力的手指已經使勁地在他的額上留下了一記響亮的「啪」。

「咦……！？」高尾摀著額頭，久久反應不過來，「等一下，難不成……？」  
他環視四周，發覺列車早已停在了終點站，車廂裡還是只有他們兩個人，赤司筆直地站在他的前方，漂亮的臉有點不耐煩，與此同時，那雙移到他的額上探了探，「沒有發燒啊？」

「……」

「該不會被指甲彈傻了？」赤司不客氣地又來了一遍。這回，高尾吃疼的跳了起來，「夠了夠了，我已經清醒過來了。」高尾此時才發覺，額頭火辣辣的痛，感覺連頭骨都被彈出了痕跡，摸摸那個指甲痕，他也懶得去想赤司是不是想藉彈額頭把他彈出東京灣了。

在這種狀態下，虧自己能夠繼續發呆，高尾暗地裡給了自己一個大拇指。不過，這裡是哪兒？「呃……我們怎麼來到這裡了？」

赤司沒好氣地伸手把高尾拽起來，「說話說到一半便開始發呆的人，沒資格問這種問題。」

「咦？我不是病人嗎？」

「你不是病人，只是短暫性思覺失常。」

「嗯？你怎麼知道？」

「我隨口說說而已。」

「……所以，我們到底在哪兒？」高尾不死心地再問一遍，先前經歷的一切好像一場夢那般，不，還是說，的確是作夢？他是因為失戀的刺激太大，在腦子裡幻想出一個不會拒絕他的赤司嗎？被彈額頭的原來不是赤司，而是他？

「海濱幕張。」

高尾一愣，雖說要去小真家的計劃被看穿，但是去別的地方也可以啊，怎麼一晃眼就跑來這裡了？

對於他的疑問，赤司頭也不回地回答：「你不是說要買球鞋？趕緊去買一雙好了。」

高尾依舊傻眼，「在這個時候？」赤司不是應該忙著把小真耍得團團轉嗎？

「不行嗎？」這回，赤司總算是回頭了。雖然在猛烈的陽光照射下，高尾只能看見赤司頭髮上星星點點的紅色，還有留意到那雙微瞇的紅眸在看著他這兩件事而已，但是，唯有赤司的聲音異常清晰地傳入耳朵裡，「就當是我任性地勾引你愛上我，最後害你失戀的補償，怎樣？」

啊……  
高尾看著眼前看不清本來面目的男人，還有被話語弄得一顫一顫的不爭氣心臟，忽然覺得，

這傢伙，挺像紅狐狸的。

就是那個啊，  
紅色的狐狸精。

※


	7. Chapter 7

**私密群組【不能說的秘密】**

和成：黑子，你覺得紅色和藍色，哪一個比較好？

_黑子：我的話會選紅色_

黑子：但我認為高尾君的球鞋兩個顏色都不要選比較好

和成：我也懶得去問你為什麼知道我們在買球鞋了

和成：但是，為什麼？

黑子：因為這年頭顏色是一樣很敏感的東西，選什麼顏色就代表你站哪一隊

黑子：高尾君為什麼不穿橙色或是綠色的鞋呢？

和成：不要，小真的東西什麼都是綠的◢▆▅▄▃崩╰(〒皿〒)╯潰▃▄▅▇◣

和成：我不要跟他穿一樣的(´ﾟдﾟ`)

和成：٩(ŏ﹏ŏ、)۶沒找到一雙好看的橙色球鞋٩(ŏ﹏ŏ、)۶

_黑子：赤司君呢？_

黑子：那個人穿衣服的品味雖然有點奇怪，但送人東西卻從不會出錯

赤司：我穿衣服的品味才沒有很奇怪

和成：小征光顧著看綠色的東西！(╯‵□′)╯︵┴─┴

赤司：你到底要為了理所當然的事情傷心多久？

黑子：高尾君，其實你被赤司君甩了真的是好事來著

_黑子：雖然不可能遇上更好了，但還是要重新振作起來_

和成：黑子，我總覺得你不是在安慰我，只是想利用傷害我弱小的心靈來討好赤司吧

黑子：居然認為我會用這種小手段，你活該被甩

黑子：不說這個，高尾君你的帳號是怎麼了？

和成：別提了，被小真發現並追蹤ING，現在只能用小號上線

黑子：你是笨蛋嗎？

和成：(┛`д´)┛我才剛失戀(#`Д´)ﾉ

和成：你們留一點同情心給我會死嗎？(#`皿´)

_黑子：不說別的，一開始你會喜歡上有男友的赤司君就是一項錯誤_

和成：怪我嘍？(#`皿´)你以為是誰逼我玩電話PLAY的？

赤司：說實在的，你比我想像中更容易攻陷

和成：去死(┛`д´)┛

_黑子：說回正題，你們在哪裡？_

黑子：綠間君的奪魂CALL害我都要精神失常了

赤司：不能說

和成：的確，不知道會不會有人被小真策反，轉過來對付我們

_黑子：其他人？你們遇上誰了？_

赤司：高尾

和成：怎麼了？

赤司：……算了，隨便你

和成：在賣場裡遇上黃瀨啦

_黑子：黃瀨君嗎？_

和成：嚴格來說，是跟海報裡的黃瀨打了個招呼

_黑子：……_

和成：σ ﾟ∀ ﾟ) ﾟ∀ﾟ)σ開玩笑的，是在黃瀨的海報前面和來看海報的黃瀨和笠松前輩遇上了

_黑子：原來如此_

和成：那傢伙挑什麼都是黃色的，眼睛都要被那金光閃閃刺瞎了

和成：前輩則是挑什麼都是藍色的

和成：高尾醬已經不知道該說什麼了╮(╯_╰)╭

_黑子：大家都是有意識地挑選自己喜歡的顏色吧_

黑子：我的話，喜歡水藍色，也喜歡白色

和成：啊咧，剛剛的紅色去哪兒了？

_黑子：？？？？_

_黑子：抱歉，腦子太累，連自己說過什麼自己也忘了_

和成：嘛嘛，也是常有的事

和成：我們挑完鞋子都要走了

_黑子：那麼快？_

_黑子：顏色已經決定好了？_

和成：赤司直接幫我選了一對

和成：小征真貼心

赤司：不如說是你太麻煩

_黑子：最後選了什麼顏色？_

和成：紅色

_黑子：為什麼？_

和成：當成是赤司第一次送我禮物的紀念〜〜(*´∀`)~♥

_黑子：這個表情符號真欠揍_

和成：不是很帥嗎？

_黑子：穿在你身上不帥_

和成：……

和成：我剛開始只是覺得奇怪

和成：但是我現在已經確定了

和成：小真你根本裝得一點都不像嘛

和成：黑子才不會這樣說話哩

_黑子：你有什麼證據？_

和成：這樣反問我的話就輸了喲

和成：沒想到黑子也被小真收買了

赤司：不，這回的情況跟青峰那時不一樣

_「黑子」：你終於說話了_

赤司：我瞧著你們兩個人演得那麼起勁，不想打斷你們而已

_「黑子」：什麼意思？你一開始就發現了？_

赤司：正確來說，這回扮演『黑子』的是兩個人吧？就好像我們收買青峰那般，一開始是青峰本人，後來才換上高尾，你們的話，應該是打算兩個人一起混淆視聽

赤司：不過，大概只有高尾這種程度的才會被你騙了

和成：我才沒有被騙

和成：我知道喲，從「綠間君的奪魂CALL害我都要精神失常了」這一句之後都是小真吧

_「黑子」_ _：不，從一開始「我的話會選紅色」這裡開始_

和成：Σ(ﾟдﾟ)那麼早？！幸好沒有聽你的

赤司：從結果上來說，你是聽了他的話沒錯

_「黑子」：不，那是因為我不知道是在挑你的球鞋_

_「黑子」：要不然_

黑子：少裝了，綠間君完全是標準答案模式，我阻止不及，才會一下子就穿幫

赤司：兩部手機同時登入一個帳戶嗎？這一點我終究是始料不及

和成：因為小征是電腦白痴嘛

和成：小真就完全沒有這個問題

和成：這回我們完全是被高科技打敗了呢

赤司：只是不擅長

黑子：情報戰本來就很重要

黑子：赤司君本來是想著看好戲，但沒想到高尾君會主動告訴綠間君情報吧

黑子：只要稍稍威脅黃瀨君，他就什麼都說了

和成：我上輩子鐵定是蠢死的

赤司：只是證明你欠我的太多一輩子還不完而已

赤司：好吧，綠間現在跑到哪兒了？

黑子：剛下車，快要到了

黑子：估計他會一間一間店找過去，你等一下就好

黑子：你知道他現在不在線？

赤司：你不是來頂替他的嗎？

黑子：說的也是

黑子：但是，我覺得就現狀而言，輸的人還是綠間君

黑子：他畢竟不知道，我的背叛完全是赤司君你的授意

和成：什麼？！

和成：你又給他遞台階了？

赤司：雖然被我欺負的綠間很可愛，但是我更喜歡他為我拼命的樣子，控制不了，抱歉

和成：我到底是為了什麼被你們甩了啊？！可惡！(-`ェ´-╬) (-`ェ´-╬) (-`ェ´-╬)

和成：幸好小真已經不氣我了！(#`皿´) (#`皿´) (#`皿´)

赤司：感謝我吧，因為我已經甩了你，他心裡順氣也就好了

黑子：你們還在一起嗎？

和成：早就分開了

和成：我就說這人為什麼付完錢後便說要單獨行動，原來是要等小真過來

黑子：可惜自己不在現場嗎？

和成：不，我已經事先檢查了這百貨公司的所有隱蔽位置，適合躲起來做一些不為人知的事情的地方只有一處而已

黑子：埋伏好了嗎？

和成：隨時準備直播

黑子：看來你積怨甚深

和成：都說我失戀了

黑子：對我來說怎樣也可以

黑子：但你得拉我一把，我扛著攝影機在下面上不去

和成：你怎樣跟著過來了？！等一下

和成：啊啊啊小真在跑過來——

黑子：直播OK，各位準備好了嗎？

黃瀨：OK〜

青峰：嗯……

紫原：哼！

火神：這裡是要看什麼？

和成：看燒死現充的戲碼

赤司：只此一次，下不為例哦

和成：什麼嘛，你果然是喜歡被看——

黃瀨：怎麼了？

黑子：被球鞋扔中，暈了

黑子：直播繼續

黃瀨：萬歲！

※


	8. Chapter 8

「你是怎樣找到我的？」沒想到，找了一整天的戀人見面後的第一句話居然是這個。綠間個人倒是比較想要把人壓在牆上打一頓屁股再說——但考慮到這是公眾場所才作罷。

只是……他在心裡提醒自己，這個人的慣用手段就是先發制人，把對方的後路全部堵死後為所欲為，需要切記不要失去理智なのだよ。

「我拜託青峰告訴我桃井的推算，結果知道黑子有助紂為虐的嫌疑……」他強行忍下滾動至喉間的火氣向赤司解釋，或者該說，他正在試圖勾起赤司的愧疚感。

不過，想當然赤司不可能有「愧疚感」之類的東西。

那個人只會笑著挑他的語病。「助紂為虐？這未免說得太過份了些。」

過份？再怎樣過份也不及會在戀人出門時和追求者偷偷溜走還把整件事搞得像尋人遊戲一樣的可惡傢伙！

綠間彷彿聽見自己的理智弦線發出呻吟聲，其中一根甚至很乾脆地斷掉了，只剩下兩三根在半空中勉強掛著。「之後我到黑子那裡借來了手機追蹤你們的動向，最後問了一下黃瀨在哪裡遇到你們……然後我就在這裡了。」

聽完他這般曲折的旅程，赤司還是連眉毛都沒有動一下。「嗚哇，好厲害。」棒讀的語氣聽起來似是言不由衷的意思。

理智弦又斷掉一根的綠間咬牙瞪著站在暗處的戀人，門後的陰影擋住了赤司的臉，害他看不清楚對方的表情，他只能暗自猜測赤司會如何回應自己的問題，「你這是要跟我分手嗎？」

為什麼要偷偷離開？為什麼生氣了？

這兩個問題他已經想到不想思考的地步，雖然在黑子那邊得到了某個答案，但他並不覺得那是赤司的真心話。既然如此，那麼捨去原因和過程，他只尋求最後的答案，如果赤司想分手的話，那他的問題便沒有任何意義，如果赤司不想分手的話……那他就要好好跟他算帳了。

結果，一如他所料的，赤司不悅地皺起眉頭瞪他，「當然不要，我辛辛苦苦才把情敵勾引過來，就這樣分手不就虧大了嗎？」

……所以，他在赤司心裡的價值，就是值得投資的商品？綠間很難說清自己到底該高興還是不高興才好。至少，腦子裡的一根理智弦線駁回去了。

「現在那傢伙倒變成我的情敵なのだよ。」想到此處，心情頓時跌落到谷底。

哈哈。赤司的笑聲聽起來有點生氣的感覺，為什麼？又得到一個仰慕者，他不是很高興嗎？至少他的話聽起來很高興。「這個算是意外之喜吧。」

聞言，綠間的兩根理智弦線變成了額間的青筋，剩下一根在搖搖欲墜。「看來你很滿意多了一個仰慕者？」

「仰慕者的話來多少個都不會嫌多。」赤司顯然是在故意挑釁綠間，他十有八九還在生氣，但假若他是因為自己被綠間壓在床上大戰好幾回合而動怒，也不可能氣那麼久。「反正真心喜歡的只有綠間一個人。」

看哪，他絕對是故意的。綠間不甚滋味地想。赤司大概是想要用這種好聽話來令他動搖，試圖令他處於被動的位置，再來大興問罪之師。不過綠間已經決定，無論赤司說什麼都不會輕易屈服。他們兩人都有做錯不對的地方，憑什麼只有綠間一個人乖乖被罵？「既然你真心喜歡我，那就管好你的眼睛別到處放電なのだよ！」

被責備的赤司不爽地哼了哼，這個反應對他來說也是難得一見，「如果你以為我光靠眼睛就能勾引別人的話，那就太看不起人了。」

他甚至特地補上一句：「我跟高尾都是用LINE聯絡的，見面的次數不多啊。」

這說得是什麼話？！赤司見不著高尾是理所當然的事，他跟高尾同校耶，要是他們兩個見面的次數比他還要多的話，那還說得過去嗎？

綠間帶著剩下的理智弦線即將崩斷的覺悟，大步踏向前逼近赤司，那後面就是牆，加上兩人身高差的威力，意圖製造對他有利的「壁咚」姿勢，「請容我提醒你，從前在帝光你只要看看哪個女生就會惹來一大群狂風浪蝶的事跡？重點是，每回處理善後的都是我！」

「嗯嗯，擋住眾人視線把我拉到暗處吻得七暈八素的手段，我確是領教了。」

「你要是討厭的話就不要老是露出很陶醉的樣子なのだよ！」綠間沙啞著聲音低吼，再往前一步貼近懷裡的男人，兩人間剛好只剩下可以呼吸的距離，正好讓他嗅到赤司身上不屬於他的香味……

啊啊，該死的高尾，該死的止汗劑，還有該死的膝枕！他忍不住在心裡把所謂的情敵千刀萬剮了一頓。

赤司的眉頭瞬間皺成一團，不悅地用手擋在綠間的胸上，作為籃球員的力氣的確足以把一個心懷不軌的大男人攔住。「我相信你應該擁有身為男人的自制力吧。」

換言之，赤司是故意用那張臉來勾引他吻下去なのだよ？

綠間頓時覺得自己抓住了對方的把柄，趕緊乘勝追擊，「那就請你管好你的大腦，不要老想著故意勾引別人好嗎？」

赤司沒好氣地笑了，「不如由綠間想想該怎樣吃醋才不會讓我生氣，怎樣？」

綠間置若罔聞，「你勾引別人，所以我吃醋，這是理所當然的道理なのだよ。難道你要因為我吃醋的表現來責怪我嗎？我還以為你是故意讓我吃醋的。」他以為這一句話算是擊中赤司的死穴，誰料到赤司竟反問他：「那你怎麼不想想我為什麼要勾引別人？」

為什麼？為什麼——？綠間揮手打掉頭頂上的問號泡泡，要是他知道的話就好了，就是想來想去也沒有答案才會讓人特別生氣なのだよ！偏偏罪魁禍首還用輕鬆的口吻說出：「常常生氣的話會容易長皺紋喲！」這種無關痛癢的話，卻讓他的火氣倏地爆發出來，重重一掌拍在赤司身側的門上，「夠了，你不要給我拉開話題！」

「偏離重點的人是你。」雖然擊落安全門的聲音大得要命，甚至有可能引來路人的注意力，但被他困在牆邊的赤司依舊神色冷靜，唇線抿得緊緊的，盯著他看的赤紅眸子專注而冷靜，他擋在胸前的手重重一推，強行拉開了距離，「看來我離家出走的時間不足以讓你察覺自己的問題在哪裡。」

「你——」「我會故意惹你生氣吃醋不是因為我花心，也不是我閒著沒事幹。」赤司用力一推，一下子把茫然的綠間推開了半步，有力的手指在胸肌上狠狠擰了下，待得綠間痛得緊皺眉頭的時候，才繼續解釋，「……而是因為你生氣的方式不對。」

「生氣的方式不對？」哪裡不對了？

恍神的綠間又被赤司推了推，這回該他的腳後跟接近牆邊了，赤司瞪向他的眸子靜靜地燃起了火焰，一副非常火大的模樣，「原來我是想讓你自己發現的，但是時間緊迫便放棄了，綠間是一輩子也不會有談戀愛的慧根吧！」

砰！

眼下的情況是，他這個身高一百九十五厘米的大男人被人壓在牆上，芍方不需倚靠身高差，單憑氣勢已經讓他無還手之力，偏偏綠間只能暗自生氣卻不能做什麼，要是赤司真的發怒不解釋便分手那怎麼辦？

「談戀愛到底需要什麼慧根……」話雖如此，嘴巴還是忍不住碎碎念起來。赤司乾脆下他的頭堵住他的嘴巴，柔軟的嘴唇此刻攻擊力過剩，一個徹徹底底的舌吻強行侵佔他的口腔，靈活的舌尖輕輕鬆鬆舔過上顎，幾乎讓綠間喘不過氣的時候，才威脅性地咬破了他的下唇退出。紅潤的嘴唇向他擱下狠話：「給我把話聽完再抱怨！」

咦？好吧……被吻得失神的某人迷迷糊糊地點頭。

「不是全心全意想著我的綠間令我很不爽。」

嗯？他什麼時候沒有想著赤司了？

「綠間嫉妒吃醋的時候會全心全意想著該如何打擊對方吧？之前的是火神，後來就是高尾，要是不盡快打消他們的念頭，你絕對不會死心。」赤司扯著他領口的力度漸漸加大，語氣也變得嚴厲多了，看來他是認真的。

吃醋的時候不這樣做還要怎麼樣？

「不過，我得說，我一點也不喜歡這樣的綠間。」

不喜歡他吃醋？

「就算是為了我而生氣，生氣的對象卻不是我，而是生氣別人對我有非份之想。今早你是想著要警告高尾，才會在做完之後沒有洗澡就丟下我出門吧？真令人火大。」

什麼？原來他連這個都知道？！

綠間的臉色由紅轉青，再變成白紙一般的顏色。赤司卻不想這麼輕易放過他，甚至踢了一下他的小腿，逼著比他高大的男人彎下腰，減低他抬頭的疼痛，「托你的福，我渡過了一個比冬天更寒冷的早晨，所以我才會加把勁向高尾出手，在他本人有意識的配合下，成功把你耍得團團轉，只是我沒想到你真的沒有搞懂我生氣的原因。」

咦！等等，這裡傳達的訊息太多，綠間感覺自己的大腦要當機了，但赤司依然無視他的制止，再次抬頭囓咬他的下唇，「對你來說，重要的居然不是戀人本身，而是向情敵炫耀嗎？」

「……當然不是！」綠間反攻失敗，主因是彎腰時間過長導致腿麻了，若不是赤司的支撐，大概早已不堪地坐倒在地上，「若是我不重視你，我根本不會吃醋なのだよ！」

「誰管你啊！」赤司一副「你惹我生氣就是事實，別否認了！」的表情，伸出舌掃過綠間唇上的傷口，感覺又癢又麻，「別以為只有你才有獨佔欲，從我們在一起開始，我決不會允許你從我身上移開視線。」

綠間不自覺舔著下唇，全身上下每一個細胞都在渴望著更進一步，「……如果一切的起因是這個的話，我就不計較了。」如果可以的話，真想馬上壓倒赤司……可惜這裡是人來人往的購物中心，高尾到底為什麼要把赤司帶來這種地方？

「你剛剛又想起了高尾，是不是？」撐住他身體的男人危險地瞇了瞇眼睛，索性鬆開雙臂退後一步，本來快要貼合的雙唇再次分開，綠間花了好大的勁才沒有難看地滑倒，但是未能得償所願的感覺真的不好受，語氣不禁變得惡劣起來，「你是故意的嗎？」

「我就是故意的。」赤司態度平常地聳聳肩，「話說開了的話，那我就要坐待會的新幹線回去京都，沒空跟你做。」

聞言，綠間最後一根理智弦線應聲斷開，直接跳起來抓住不聽話的戀人，氣急敗壞地質問，「這是什麼意思？」

赤司卻老神在在地撥開他的手，「你在生氣，我也在生氣，但是我們沒打算分手，對吧？」

撥走沒關係，再次抓回來就行了。「我看不出這跟你的決定有何關係なのだよ。」

「有關係，關係可大了。」赤司抓住他的手往外扳開，「既然雙方都在生氣，那就沒必要勉強自己用身體解決問題，這樣是不健康的。」

綠間的眉頭皺成了「川」字形，「我沒有在勉強なのだよ。」

「我有。」赤司乾脆打開安全門，把半邊身體移出門外，逼使綠間放下在他身上亂摸的手，「等到你全心全意地想著我的時候，我們再做愛也不晚。」

綠間自忖即使聽見「做愛」這個詞也不會動搖，但是他很在意外人施加在赤司身上的目光，無奈地放手，只伸出一隻手扳住門板，「給我說清楚。」

「簡單來說，就是雙方禁欲三個月好了。」赤司從他手臂下鑽出去，對錯愕的綠間莞爾一笑，「連自慰也不行，有需要我會檢查精液濃度的。」

綠間的嘴巴張成O形，這是什麼鬼的懲罰方法？「我倒是覺得這方法很好呢，對我們兩人來說也是懲罰的方式是最理想不過了。」赤司那張臉笑得像狐狸精一樣，臨走前還不忘往綠間身下摸了一把，驚得他差點被門夾到手指。

「喂，赤司！」「再見，我會在聖誕節的時候回來的，記得想我。」

赤司丟下這樣的一句話便走掉了，留下綠間一人瞪著被鎖上的門板咬牙切齒，只好心有不甘地大吼回去：「下回我一定會嬴的！你給我等著！」

啊啊，下回的事誰知道呢？

只能留待下回待續分解了。

※

黑子：喂喂，直播開始了，各位準備好了嗎？

黑子：高尾君起來了嗎？

高尾：還活著-`д´-

青峰：可惜

高尾：你這是什麼意思(☉д⊙)

青峰：我瞧赤司那一下扔得挺準的，正好可以報一報今早被你們吵醒的仇……所以說，可惜

黃瀨：話說我聽說小高尾和小赤司在小青峰家實現了「膝枕」這個偉大願望？

紫原：啊，不要特地提醒我這件事啦

紫原：手也癢了，好想捏爆「某個人」

青峰：你訂了回東京的車票沒有？沒有的話叫五月幫你

紫原：嘿嘿嘿(ᇂωᇂ)

黑子：高尾君嚇得昏倒了就沒人幫我們錄影了，高興不？

高尾：(ノ#-_-)ノ(ノ#-_-)ノ(ノ#-_-)ノ

青峰：倒下了還能發表情？看來昏得不夠徹底，我來幫你吧"o(▼皿▼メ;)o"

紫原：峰仔做得好

黃瀨：- ( ゜- ゜)つロ 乾杯~

高尾：(⌒▽⌒)☆放心，我有赤司送我的球鞋保佑，死不了(⌒▽⌒)☆

黑子：（ΦωΦ）大家放心，我殺了（ΦωΦ）

火神：屍體呢？

黑子：在我腳下（ΦωΦ）

火神：顏文字太多看不清楚

火神：話說他們怎樣啦？我怎麼一直沒有看到直播？

黑子：這個嘛，因為剛開始一言不合吵起了架，現在綠間君在壁咚赤司君哦

紫原：壁咚！！！！！！！！！！！！

青峰：現在才說！！！！？

黃瀨：直播差評(〃＞目＜)/

火神：畫面感太強，難以想像

桃井：請詳細描述

桃井：我連小本子都準備好了Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

黑子：差評我就不說了(´◉_◉｀)

青峰：都說了省略顏文字，專心直播！！！！

火神：那是我說的

黑子：差評我就不說了

青峰：不用特意省略顏文字重說一遍！

黑子：因為青峰君的緣故我很不爽，所以省略過程直接跳結局——綠間君已經把赤司君整個擋住了

火神：好可怕的身高差

黃瀨：不要省略重點啊小黑子(〃＞目＜)/

高尾：需要文字直播嗎？赤司剛剛說：擋住眾人視線把我拉到暗處吻得七暈八素的手段，我確是領教了

黑子：然後綠間君的回答是：你要是討厭的話就不要老是露出很陶醉的樣子なのだよ！

黃瀨：哇哇哇哇哇哇哇( ´∀｀)・ω・) ゜Д゜)・∀・)￣ー￣)´_ゝ`)Σ(´ⅴ｀lll)微妙！

青峰：不要像個青春期的小鬼似的哇哇大叫

青峰：不過，原來他們以前會忽然消失不見，就是去做那檔子事啊？

桃井：求詳情！

紫原：綠仔……原來這麼久以前就背叛了我們的友情……

黃瀨：原來你們之間有友情啊……小紫原不是常常說只有對小赤司是真心的，小綠間只是附贈品？

紫原：煩死了，現在我們之間連附贈品也不是，只是隨街送的試用版！

火神：哎，高尾你從哪裡的地獄爬出來啦？

高尾：好感動(≧∇≦)/只有火神關心了我一下

高尾：但竟然沒有人關心我這個失戀的人被迫看他們秀恩愛的心情

黑子：比起電話play，有現場版的不是更好嗎？

黑子：啊呀，綠間君似乎很火大，安全門發出了呻吟聲

桃井：我看成了「某人」發出了呻吟聲(✿◡‿◡)

青峰：哲你不要連直播都變得那麼文藝好嗎？

高尾：重點是，小真惹來了保安員和路人的關注

高尾：要是別人走過來發現有兩個男人在壁咚的話……雖然我不太了解赤司，但小真會腦充血而死吧？

高尾：當然，現在我是一點也不會同情他

高尾：畢竟是牡丹花下死，做鬼也風流啦

黑子：不要把赤司君比喻成牡丹，他會生氣的，薔薇比較好

黑子：基於以上原因，黃瀨君，該是你出場的時間了

黃瀨：我？？？

黑子：別裝傻，跟綠間君分別以來，你一直跟在我們身後吧？

黃瀨：（○｀３′○）小黑子真聰明，我們回頭去看球鞋啦

黃瀨：不過我和笠松前輩在一起喔，怎樣也不可以自己跑掉吧╮(╯3╰)╭ ╮(╯_╰)╭ ╮(╯▽╰)╭

高尾：我明明看見笠松桑走開去付錢了

黃瀨：嗯？但是前輩回來見到我不在的話……

青峰：反正也是你一個人死掉的事

黃瀨：小青峰好過份！！！〆(・∀・＠)這樣一說我更加不可能去啦～＞＿＜～

黑子：你這張臉也就只有這個時候才會發揮作用，要是赤司君知道是黃瀨君你害他們戀情曝光的話，那就……

黃瀨：好啦好啦我去！小黑子停止說這種可怕的話╥﹏╥

黑子：(´◉_◉｀)

黑子：那就好

黑子：托黃瀨君在另一邊當太陽花招風引蝶的福，赤司君反壁咚了

高尾：嗚哇，步步進逼呢～～

高尾：小真好可憐

高尾：換作是我的話，畫面感應該好多了

黑子：原來你想被赤司君壁咚？我記下了

桃井：為什麼你們在現場看可以那麼冷靜啊？我的心跳快得說不出話了(❁´3`❁) ♡

火神：我還是想像不到那個畫面

青峰：綠間真沒用

紫原：赤仔好厲害

高尾：相聲嗎？你們

高尾：哇，小真胸口一定很痛，赤司的手勁不是蓋的

青峰：咬？

黑子：擰。

火神：哇塞

黑子：啊呀，吻上了

黃瀨：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊→_→（捂脸）(/ω＼)（好害羞）←_←

高尾：為什麼你可以一邊自拍一邊傳訊息啊？

黃瀨：我跟女孩子們說，要一點私人的空間啦

黃瀨：不過看到現況的話，真是令人臉紅耳赤啊

黃瀨：小赤司的吻技真好

青峰：黃瀨你少來裝黃花大閨女了，噁心

青峰：戰況如何？

高尾：舌吻……嗚哇好濕，超sexy……小真嘴唇破了吧……

紫原：我想死

紫原：赤仔的貞操啊……

青峰：那種東西本來就沒有好嗎？

火神：你不要像個沒吃過肉的宅男好嗎？不過是接吻而已

黃瀨：小火神在這方面淡定得可怕哇，經驗豐富？

桃井：小黃你的女朋友都可以繞著帝光排三圈了，少來裝純情

桃井：求詳情！！！♡(❁´◡`❁)♡

黑子：高尾君因為心跳失速倒下了，所以直播時段交給我負責——正確來說，赤司君吻舔咬啃全用上了，綠間君看似腿軟了？

青峰：紫原，你還活著嗎？

紫原：我不想說

紫原：死了倒好，眼不見為淨

黃瀨：活著比較好啦，小綠間被吻到腿軟的模樣可是絕佳的紀念品Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

黑子：已拍照

黑子：不過誤會解開了也是好事一樁

高尾：你覺得是誤會嗎？我覺得是小真活該

黑子：高尾君正在懊悔沒有跟赤司君接吻過便失戀了嗎？

黑子：不過聽起來你還是當了那兩個人之間的炮灰呢

高尾：不要提醒我這件事，那個我認了

高尾：但如果是赤司的吻，我等一會兒就有了╮(╯▽╰)╭

紫原：咦？？？！！！！！！

青峰：這是什麼神展開？！

火神：妄想症？？？

黃瀨：我也要！！！(● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭

桃井：求詳情！！！✾(｡◠‿◠｡✿)

高尾：今早跟赤司去神社參拜的時候，他說……要是他許下的願望實現了的話，那就可以無條件答應我一個願望("⌒∇⌒")

青峰：我懂了，你思想污穢

黑子：青峰君你是最沒資格說這句話的人

紫原：謀殺名單上多了一行……

火神：我還是覺得你妄想症發作

桃井：所以說高尾醬是因為想像到接下來也會得到相同的待遇，興奮過度而昏倒了？✾(｡◠‿◠｡✿)

黃瀨：真好，我也想要(● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭

高尾：一半正確

高尾：想像到小真的表情是什麼就讓我心情變好

黑子：各位請注意，這就是介入戀人之間炮灰的悲慘的扭曲心理狀態

高尾：我聽到嘍，你在罵我變態

黑子：不過你沒有要求上床而是接吻，病況還算不上是嚴重

高尾：那樣的話小真會真的殺了我的，赤司也是知道我不會提過份的要求才會這樣說，我才不會辜負他的信任

黃瀨：向有主的男人要求舌吻便不變態？(→_→)

高尾：我只要一個輕輕的吻就好！！！當了一整天炮灰，不，現在是一輩子的炮灰了，難道還不能要求一個吻？！(〃＞目＜)/你們太苛刻了(〃＞目＜)/

高尾：話說他們兩個在玩什麼遊戲？手臂打來打去的？

黃瀨：強行扯開話題差評(→_→)

黑子：同上

黑子：那大概是某人欲求不滿導致的性騷擾吧？看來最後一下沒親上

高尾：啊，摸了

青峰：摸哪裡？

黑子：下面

桃井：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊→_→（捂脸）(/ω＼)（好害羞）←_←

紫原：誰摸誰？

黃瀨：小赤司摸小綠間喔

黃瀨：嗚哇好害羞

高尾：啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

火神：啥？

高尾：赤司真是絕了(ﾉ_ _)ﾉ

青峰：重點！

黑子：雙方禁欲三個月

青峰：嗄？？？！！！！？？？？

高尾：連自慰也不行喔，赤司會檢查精液濃度哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

高尾：不行，我笑到肚子好疼

高尾：與此同時我收到手機訊息，而我十分肯定那是什麼內容哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

黑子：赤司君讓你幫忙檢查精液濃度（笑）？

高尾：怎麼可能？

高尾：赤司可不是這般大方的人

高尾：他說是一旦小真欲求不滿就讓我通知他，延長期限一個月

青峰：綠間真的會聽話？

高尾：順道轉達小真，要是他不聽話，赤司就要換人上了(╭☞´ิ∀´ิ)╭☞

高尾：由我說出來一定效果十足(｡ゝω・｡)ゞ

綠間：你敢做就死定なのだよ

火神：男主角登場

紫原：死定的是你，帶壞赤仔的罪行我會好好跟你算清楚的！

桃井：是誰帶壞誰還不知道呢～～

青峰：赤司撇下你走了嗎？

黃瀨：早就走了，跟前輩一起找到我，現在兩個人一起聊得很開心呢

黃瀨：順帶一提，小黑子小高尾也一起耶

高尾：所以說我是負責轉達的

黑子：順帶一提，赤司君也有在看手機

綠間：幫我跟他說，我這邊不用他擔心，但我也會對他比照辦理なのだよ

高尾：(｡ゝω・｡)ゞ赤司說，輪不到你來擔心他的精液濃度（笑）

高尾：然後他說，就算我要求一個輕輕的吻，但看在我幫了那麼多忙的份上，要舌吻也不是不可以

綠間：殺了你——

高尾：不過我看在小真是我重要的拍檔的份上，只是輕輕的吻也OK啦

高尾：反正也是赤司柔軟的嘴唇，沒差

青峰：舌吻和輕吻差別可大了

綠間：不管怎樣吻也是吻なのだよ！

黃瀨：嗚哇，小綠間好生氣呢

黑子：赤司君說，怎樣也輪不到綠間君來教他接吻，愛怎樣吻也是他的事

綠間：喂！

高尾：吼我也沒用，嘴巴長在赤司身上

高尾：啊拉，我要下線了，專心接吻去也(づ￣ 3￣)づ

綠間：喂！

赤司：拜啦，綠間

綠間：赤司！！！

綠間：可惡！！！！！！！！！

綠間：下回要吻你一百遍なのだよ！！！！！！

火神：好激動的宣言

青峰：做得到的話（笑）

桃井：真好，我也想去現場呢

紫原：放心，我會扼殺以後他們親熱的可能性的

綠間：你們給我閉嘴

綠間：不準撥我冷水なのだよ！！！！！！

FIN.


End file.
